The Reason Behind It All
by fate-has-laid-a-hand
Summary: Naya and Heather get arrested. What could they have possibly done wrong? - RPF Crack!Fic. [Originally posted on my tumblr., fate-has-laid-a-hand] HeYa.


The two women were sitting close to each other on the metal chairs that the officers had provided them. One was a blonde, while the other was a brunette.

The blonde, Heather, was visibly shaking, while the brunette, Naya, was whispering anything she could think of to calm her. She was scared as well, but she refused to lose her composure. She was sure that this was all just a big misunderstanding.

Neither knew the reason they were sitting in a detective's office. They hadn't even done anything wrong... Or at least nothing they could remember.

A few moments later, two men in suits entered the room.

Naya was the first to speak. "Are you finally going to tell us why we were arrested?" She asked, her voice slightly louder than she intended it to be.

Heather silently sat beside her, staring at the ground. She was taking "the right to remain silent" quite seriously.

Both men slammed their briefcases onto the wooden tabletop. "Since 2009, there has been thousands of deaths occurring throughout the world. All of these deaths seem to have a few things in common. Do either of you happen to know what they are?" One of them asked, his voice as cold as the metal they sat on.

That made Heather's head shoot up and Naya's mocha's eyes go wide. "What? No, we don't know anything about this!" Heather practically yelled.

Man number two opened both briefcases, emptying the contents onto the table. "Read this." He instructed, pointing to a random one.

Naya hesitantly picked up the paper and scanned it. She had to stifle a laugh as she handed it to Heather so she could also see what the detectives were talking about. "Exploding ovaries?" She asked, clearly thinking this was a joke.

Heather burst out laughing as she also read the 'cause of death' on the paper. "You can't be serous?" Were they being punk'd?

The detectives faces remained stoic. "We're very serious, Miss. After conducting a series of investigations, we've determined that other than the explosion of their ovaries, they had one other thing in common." Man number one said.

The women sat there absolutely dumbfounded. "What's the second thing then...?" Naya ventured to ask.

"We checked their browsing history, and in turn found links to their tumblr blog accounts. Thousands of these girls have blogs, dedicated solely to the two of you. You're the reason behind their ovaries exploding, which is causing their deaths." Man number two explained, opening his laptop and opening up tumblr to drive the evidence home. "The two of you are simply too perfect to be seen together."

Both Naya and Heather sat there with their mouths hanging open. Could it be possible that they were too gorgeous to look at, at the same time without causing deaths?

The detectives noted how surprised the pair looked but remained silent and waited for either of the women to react.

"Well... What can we do to stop this from happening?" Heather stuttered out still not fully believing their bodies were causing people to die.

The first man began collecting the papers back up. "You have to stop taking pictures together. It's just too much for your fans to handle." He told them.

Both women slowly nodded as his partner told them what else had to be done. "And about your characters on the show Glee - they need to be broken up. You two can't be on screen together for the time."

Naya began to protest. "But our fans love Brittana! It'd just piss everyone off!"

Heather chimed in. "Yeah, and Brittany and Santana are so in love! It wouldn't make sense to randomly break them up!"

Man number two closed the suitcases and left the room, leaving the rest of the talking up to the other one. "Look ladies, the fans might not like it, but it's either that or they all end up dead. It's your choice."

Naya and Heather shared a helpless look before simultaneously nodding. "Alright, fine," Heather breathed, defeated.

"Yeah, we'll go along with your stupid idea," Naya added with a huff, crossing her arms.

For the first time since he walked into the room, the man smiled at them. "Great. Thank you for your cooperation Miss Rivera and Miss Morris. I assure you that by the fifth or maybe sixth season, this will all resolve itself." And with that, the man left the room.

The women then turned to look at each other with horrified expressions.

_"There is going to be two more seasons of this shit show?!"_

_A/N: tumblr: fate-has-laid-a-hand_


End file.
